


The Leading Man

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mid-Fight Flirting, Monsters, Preparations for a Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Vaan and Balthier have a minor disagreement on which of them is the main character of their story.
Relationships: Balthier/Vaan (Ivalice Alliance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	The Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jujub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujub/gifts).



"Okay, so, what are we doing?" Vaan was staring ahead at the behemoth-like monster guarding the deep mines in Archadia.

"It's simple, my dear Vaan," Balthier said calmly against his swiftly beating heart. "We beat this beast, then we collect our treasure."

"It _is_ simple, no?" Fran said with the light teasing tone that only Balthier could even pick out. She had her Zodiac Spear already in hand. Ahead of the game, as usual.

"Right. Should've known that'd be the answer." Vaan pulled out his Kanya. "Ah well. Time to get this party started!"

Balthier shook his head as Vaan charged recklessly. He took the time to cast Bubble on Vaan before he got too far away. Fran had a Bubble Belt equipped, so she didn't need the health boost. As Vaan leapt at the monster, a gleeful cheer escaping his lips, Balthier cast Bubble on himself before pulling out his Wyrmhero Blade.

Fran was cautiously swinging around to the back of the beast as Vaan's pole connected hard with the creature's head. Hoping for more information, Balthier cast Libra.

Hm. Interesting. It was a rare monster called a 'Behemoth Lord'. Not as bad as the Behemoth King they'd fought several years ago, but still quite the mighty beast. Weakness to nothing, resistant to lightning, ice, and fire. It was a good thing Penelo wasn't there. She would've found herself in a tough spot.

Nodding to himself, he pulled his blade up as Vaan was thrown across the room. Somehow, he bounced against the ground until he roughly stopped in front of Balthier. He was bleeding from the various scrapes along his arms and face.

"Here." Balthier cast Curaga while Fran attacked the tail of the monster, redirecting its attention from Vaan to herself. He helped Vaan up and quipped, "I think it doesn't like you."

"Of course he does! He knows I'm-oof-the main guy," Vaan teased as he settled on his feet.

"Oh, is that so? You think you're the leading man? What does that make me?" Balthier asked with a smirk.

"The leading lady, of course," Vaan replied with a wink.

Balthier laughed through his nose. "Perhaps. Or…" Balthier cupped Vaan's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Perhaps _you_ are _my_ leading lady?"

A glint of challenge passed through Vaan's eyes. "Oh really?"

"Oh yes." The young energy that Vaan practically exuded was filling Balthier. He wanted nothing more than to prove to Vaan which of them was the lead of this story.

A flash of lightning passed too close for comfort. It made both Vaan and Balthier jump apart. Looking to the source, Balthier felt a flash of embarrassment.

Fran's hand was smoking as she dodged the Behemoth Lord's swipe. She was covered in scratches and scrapes that very much rivaled the injuries Vaan had before he was healed.

"Please save the romance for later!" Fran shouted breathlessly, clearly irritated. "Help me fight this beast _now_!"

Balthier looked at Vaan, who looked far more adorably abashed than he should. "Sorry!" Vaan shouted, beginning to rush back over to the fight. "I gotcha!"

He watched as Vaan flanked the monster. So assured of himself, so confident even with his inexperience. That was part of why Balthier loved him. He wouldn't dare say it so blatantly to Vaan. But he hoped that Vaan knew.


End file.
